1. Field
This disclosure relates to a mobile communication terminal, and more particularly to a mobile communication terminal in which a button portion is vertically movable to an open/close state.
2. Discussion of the Background
Mobile communication terminals may be classified into folder-type terminals, sliding-type terminals, rotating-type terminals, sliding-tilting type terminals, and so on, based on their structures. Sliding-type terminals may be preferred due to a simple structure and a thin design.
Generally, a sliding-type terminal may include a button portion as part of a body, and an electronic board to generate a signal based on the operation of the button portion.
The button portion has a plurality of buttons that may be activated, and button actuators are provided at the lower surface of the button portion so that the button actuators may contact the board. Switches arranged in series and/or perpendicular to the button actuators are located on the board.
If a button is activated, the button actuator activates the switch located at the lower end thereof to make an electrical short-circuit with the board so that data is transmitted.
In the above technique, the button actuators and the switches, which add to the thickness of a cellular phone, are vertically arranged in series.
In addition, in order for the button portion to not disturb the operation of the front portion while the front is being slid to open or close the body, a surface of the button portion should not protrude as to be in contact with a surface of the front portion. Thus, the button portion should subside into the body, making it inconvenient to manipulate the buttons on the button portion.